Soundscape
by Shycadet
Summary: Tell me Ino. Do you remember the first time we met? I do. How could I ever forget... -Plot build up-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I know you guys are waiting for Senior Year. Honestly I do. But I'm struggling. I hate setting up stories, and the second chapter is pretty much just that.**

**Just know I'm trying not to just end the chapter where it's at and suddenly skip all the filling chaps. So stupid.**

**Enjoy this, though, as you wait. I think this one right here looks promising and drama filled, don't you?**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Do you remember when we first met?..._

_We were both in my SUV, scared out of our minds and gasping for breath. All around us people were scrabbling while I was fumbling with my keys, trying to jam them into the ignition. You didn't say a word, maybe because you knew you weren't supposed to be there, but I didn't care. I was more worried about getting the hell out of there, to be honest._

_When I finally got the truck to start, a door opened then slammed shut. I thought you had left, but when I glanced to see you still there I knew what had happened; somebody else had taken refuge inside of my truck…_

_ooo_

His dark hair swung in front of his face as he panted, struggling to hold in the air that gasped for. His eyes darted out the window before quickly looking up, catching my eyes as I was glancing back to see who exactly had hopped inside. In the second our eyes met each other's I understood he was begging for me not to kick him out.

Turning back around, I yanked the gear into reversed and pressed on the gas. While the car was still in motion, a door opened and slammed shut again. Not pausing to check who also scrambled inside, I pushed the gear back into drive and stomped on the gas.

The tires had spun and kicked dirt before pulling off, speeding away. My eyes were scanning hastily, watching out for people, trees, and the distant lights that seemed to be getting too close too fast. A bump in the road caused all of us to lift from our seats for a moment, and a random person who ran in the middle of the road had us all jerking towards the right as I nearly missed him.

Sirens blared in the distance, warning all of us to freeze or else, but I refused to give up. I wasn't stopping for the red, blue, and white lights until it was absolutely futile to try and escape anymore.

"Almost there," said an unknown voice from right behind my seat, whispering as if the cops could magically hear us if he spoke to loud, "Just a little further."

I wanted to yell for him to shut up, to claim that if he kept talking he would jinx us all, but I didn't. I bit my tongue and kept driving, praying that I wouldn't hit a tree. We all tensed when we saw the main road ahead and all held our breaths when we inched closer and closer.

Freedom was just a few seconds away.

Sirens just to the right of us caused me to literally jump in my seat. I whipped my head towards the direction, my heart hammering as I saw a cop car speed towards us. For a moment, the idea of stopping passed through my mind. Yet, I couldn't get my foot to obey. Instead, it pressed more into the gas, slowly causing us to gain more and more speed. We were too close to get caught now. The road looked too sweet to just give up without a fight.

At the last second, the car turned slightly and headed towards the party sight. The cop hadn't even noticed us. Sighing out the breath I didn't know I was holding, I braked and turned right and sped down the main road.

"Oh my god, we did it!" cried the unknown voice, still sounding out of breath.

Since we were safe, I took the time to look in my review mirror to see who exactly had tagged along with us. He had wild yellow hair that spiked everyone and was panting as he ran his fingers through it, looking behind us. I've never seen him before.

"That was way too close." The dark haired guy breathed out. His voice was deep, but even in tone, "What the hell was the cops doing there anyway?"

"Someone must have tipped them off."

_It was the first time you spoke. Your voice, I can't quite explain it, but it reminded me of flowers…_

I glanced at the girl beside me and when she caught my eyes she gave me a shaky smile. For the first time tonight, I actually looked at her, **really **looked at her. When I met her a couple of minutes ago she was hopping in my truck with me and frantically looking around. I didn't have the time to see if I knew her or not.

Her eyes were practically glowing in the dark, that's how clear and blue they were, and her platinum blond hair shimmered with each street lamp we passed. Her purse that was on her lap, looked expensive and brand new and the bracelets that decorated her wrist matched her top that she was wearing. Nails expertly painted, earrings unmistakably real, and I was sure she was wearing stunning heels, even if we were partying in the woods.

I knew this girl. I've seen her before.

"I'm just glad we didn't get caught!" the wild kid yelled as he laughed out in relief, "Holy shit dude."

"It's all thanks to this girl," the dark haired boy said, causing me to tear my gaze away from the familiar girl to my review mirror, "What's your name?"

"Sakura," I answered, feeling slightly nervous. People usually got pretty hysterical when they connected my name with my hair, which was pink.

To my surprise, he ignored the chance to joke and smiled, "I'm Sasuke. Thanks, you're a real life saver."

His smile made me look away; it made him slightly more attractive then he already seemed to be.

"My names Naruto," said the spiked hair boy as he clapped my shoulder, "I owe you big."

_All I cared about though, was your name…_

Finally, it was the girl beside me turn to speak. Her blond hair shifted as she looked over at me with a small smile and with the most sincere look upon her face. In a soft tone, she told me just above a whisper, "I'm Ino. Thank you Sakura, you don't know how much I appreciate this."

I felt my face burn as I looked forward again. Her pure sincerity was too much for me to handle.

_It was because you looked so beautiful saying it._

"So where are we headed? The night is still young!" Naruto said. He sounded a bit too excited, seeing as we had just escaped from the cops. He was right though. As amazing as the party was, it ended rather quickly and now it was only 11:30.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to chuffer us around." Sasuke objected, but the look on his face betrayed his statement. He seemed ruffled, about what, though, I ddin't know.

"I have time." I chimmed in, happily.

_Because I knew what was waiting for me when I got home. Nothing._

"We could get a root beer." Ino suggested beside me, looking over at me with a smile.

Naruto started jumping up down in his seat. The only reason I knew was because I could feel him bumping into mine, "Yeah! We can get it from the Granny's place by our school. They should still be open."

"I've got time." Sasuke stated as he glanced at his watch.

"Alright then." I say with a smile, suddenly feeling excited, "Granny's place it is."

ooo

_And ever since, we've been friends. Tell me Ino, would you believe me if I told you that this was one of my cherished memories? Would you believe me if I told you it wasn't because of the party that got raided that night, or because of the root beer we drank till 1 am._

_Could I ever get you to take me seriously as I whispered in your ear-_

'_I cherish this memory the most because it was the night I met you…'_

* * *

**Believe it or not, this was hard to write. Took me a hundred tries to get the writing style down.**_  
_

**Tell me what you think**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Hello. Long time no see. I had a long vacation BECAUSE I just GRADUATEDDDD! Yay. You are looking at a high school graduate right here._  
_

:) We may now continue.

ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_At home there was nothing; no pet or sibling to take care of; no chores to do or fish bowl to clean. No, only myself with a father that was never home; only the darkness that seemed to loom around every corner; creaks that seemed to echo down every hall. So tell me, if it was the same for you, would you have gone home that night? Or, just maybe, would you have been as spell bound as I was, trapped in the magical dust of illusion that seemed to sprinkle off of you with every shift of movement._

_It may sound confusing to you. You may very well not understand, and I'm demanding so much, so let me rephrase._

_As hard as it is to imagine, close your eyes and pretend I was as beautiful as you. Now pretend there was no home to go to, no one waiting for you with a clock accusing you of being late. How about now? Would you have stayed in Granny's shop, laughing till one in the morning?_

_My point is that I stayed that night because of-_

_Well, if you don't already know, then there is no point of preaching it anymore._

_But, I already know your answer. You wouldn't have stayed or even given us a chance. No, I know you. You would have respectfully declined. You always had something better to do, and I doubt that would change over a few circumstances._

_So… It's surprising that you stayed; surprising that you decided to mingle. So, it has me wondering. Why did you? I'm sure there were other things to be done, other people to catch back up with from the raided party. I know there was, because they were talking about it when we got back to school. Your friends demanded to know why you ditched them. _

_I'm not accusing you of staying because of me, or because of anything for that matter. But, I'm truthfully wondering Ino._

_Why did you suggest root beer that night?…_

ooo

"I can't believe you don't like root beer!" Naruto repeated for the thousandth time, forcing me to roll my eyes once more. An hour and a half with this guy and I was already convinced he was nothing but an annoying bother…

But a friendly annoying bother that was nice company.

"As unbelievable as it seems, that crap tastes like medicine." I inform him yet again, refusing to give up this random battle of tug-of-war that he seemed to have challenged.

"Medicine? Seriously!" Then, whirling around, he and grabs Sasuke by the arm, dragging him to me, "Sasuke, explain to her that this is madness!"

"So she doesn't like root beer, who cares?" Sasuke replied as he pushed Naruto away, "It isn't for everyone you know. You either like it or you don't."

"Exactly." I reply with a grin and a nod, "Finally, someone who understands."

With a wink he replied, "I got your back." then smirked as Naruto face palmed.

Just as I am about to open my mouth and express my gratitude, Naruto blares, "Madness I tell you!" When I turn back to tell him off, I'm shocked to see him choking himself. Barking out a laugh I tried to keep in, I clear my throat as he looks my way and grins.

I was prepared to lie, to deny any type laughing that I had just done, especially one caused by _him_, but Sasuke seemed to come to my rescue. Like a valiant knight he took my place in the fierce battle of tug-of-war and distracted Naruto, explaining to him how even his own brother disliked root beer.

I smiled, watching them for a moment before turning back ahead. Then, before I knew it, their voices became background noise. I don't know why, but my thoughts and eyes wandered towards the sky instead.

It was such a nice night, crystal clear with stars dotting the black abyss. It made you want to count them, to see exactly how many stars covered this one particular night. Hundreds? Thousands? Maybe even billions, who knows? But there they were, winking and sparkling down at us, right above our heads; so high that we hardly even notice.

They were… mystical. That was a good word for them. Mystical and enchanting, as if they were casting a spell on all of us.

_And they were Ino. I know they were. Why else were we together that night? Why else did you decide to stay?_

"It's pretty clear tonight."

Ino's voice was so smooth and musical that I almost jumped when it came from right beside me. Heat prickling my cheeks, I tried not to seem too embarrassed at being caught while looking up at the sky like I was some sort of child.

I cleared my throat as I brought my eyes back down to earth, rubbing the back of my neck as I nodded "Really clear. It's not like this often. Makes me wonder what's so special."

_See, even then I knew something big was coming._

"What do you mean?" She asks curiously, this time taking a moment to stare into the sky as well, searching for any signs of abnormality.

I glance towards her direction. I don't know why, maybe to see if I could talk to her on a serious level or not, but whatever the reason was lost to me. I think my train of thought shattered as I saw the look on her face, so solemn and steady. It was frightening to be honest, she resembled a ghost. No. Not a ghost, but the dead. How at peace they seem when you say your final goodbye to their soulless body.

It shook me, to the core, to the point where I almost completely froze and stopped walking.

But then her eyes dragged towards mine, and suddenly it was like she did a 360. She no longer looked so at peace or dead, but bright with life and living. It was incredible; how much animation she seemed to gain just by a glance towards my direction. How can someone be filled with so much vivacity, so much liveliness?

I blinked, my eyes still stuck on her blue ones. They were so clear, so vast and deep. If I had time, if I could search who she is, who she was, maybe I could-

"Sakura?"

I blinked again, this time slamming back into my body. Shaking my head, I looked away and stumbled out, "Well, as awkward as it sounds, I look up at the stars often. It's never really this clear, never so…crisp looking. So there must be something coming."

After heart pounding seconds, Ino looked back up into the sky. It was only then that I decided to take a breath. I shakily looked at the ground, squinting as I tried to gather myself again.

What was that? What had just happened?

_That was me. Falling in love with you. Idiotic right? Almost poetic._

"So you think something is coming?" She voices out loud as she continues to stare, "Something good?"

Learning my lesson, I restrain myself from glancing at her again. Instead, this time, I follow her gaze. Once more, the night time sky engulfs me, "Well. It depends on how you look at it. There might be a storm coming."

"Which is bad?" She suggested, glancing at me.

Carefully avoiding her eyes, I smile, "Or good. For us? Who knows. For the plants, however, I'm sure they will give the storming rain a warm welcome."

She hummed in thought as her response.

I continued to look up into the sky, struggling not to get lost within it. Yet, no matter how hard I tried, I slipped out of my body again. Why was I getting so lost? Why was I fading away from real life so easily? The future wasn't stars. What was waiting for me when I got home wasn't bright sparkling lights. It was dark. It was quiet. It was alone.

_It was nothing. Completely and truthfully…nothing…_

"So, depending on which side you're on, it could be good news," I mumbled out, half to myself but more to Ino. I don't know why, but I knew she was listening to every word I was saying. Hanging on every syllable that passed my lips. Actually paying attention to me. And for some reason, that didn't shake me or make me nervous. As crazy as it sounds, I felt more comfortable by the second knowing she was paying attention.

"And yet, it can also be bad… So, technically, there is no good or bad news… just… news." Then, letting out one single laugh, I tear my gaze away from the sky and stare at the ground, forcing myself back to reality, "But then again, people could disagree with that."

_To someone else, going home to no parents yelling was a good thing._

_To me it was the complete opposite._

_And there it was, a paradox. Only a paradox and nothing else. No escape. Nothing to help me forget. Just… a paradox. But at the very moment you figured me out, didn't you?_

"Wow." Said a voice from right behind me. I jumped, whirling around in surprise. Naruto was standing there, his arms crossed as he looked up into the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face, "That was actually pretty smart. Do you think about these things often?"

I opened my mouth, but was unable to speak. Instead I just stared, dumbfounded.

Sasuke strolled towards me carefully, his hands in his pockets as he looked up as well, "Yeah, it actually has me thinking. It's pretty crazy once you mull it over."

I shut my mouth then shook my head silently, not knowing what to say. I didn't realize I had stopped walking. Didn't notice that I had everyone's attention, not just Ino's. I just…kept talking. And even now that I am caught, I still feel so completely comfortable with all of them. Even though I said something so completely stupid.

"It makes complete sense."

I looked over, forgetting that I was suppose to be careful, and looked straight into Ino's eyes. She was smiling, no longer looking so somber or so vast. She just looked like a normal girl, hanging out with normal friends, "And it's a good way to think about it. So. The sky being so clear doesn't mean something good or bad is coming, just that something is coming."

Her eyes glided back to the sky as she smiled, "I like how that sounds." Then bringing her eyes back down to mine, she continues, "It's like saying life is what you make it."

For a moment, I said nothing, completely caught off guard. Those words, they were directed towards me. I don't know why I thought so, but I just had a strong feeling that they were. It was almost like… she knew.

Like she remembered me also.

And that's when it hit me. Where I knew her from, where I saw her before…

Her father owned the company that my dad slaved for.

ooo

_Did you suggest root beer because you recognized me the second you saw me in the truck or at the party? Did you decide root beer out of pity, because you knew my father and you knew how hard he worked for yours? Maybe you suggested all of it to use me. The night was still young after all, what was the point of asking me to take you home so early?_

_No… I know you, like I said before. And none of those reasons would have swayed your decision. That's who you are. Once you've made up your mind, it's hard to force you towards another direction._

_Which means you had already decided to stay no matter what, whether it was you who suggested hanging out longer or someone else. You already decided linger._

_I doubt, even now after so much time has passed, you would ever tell me the real reason why. I'm sure that's something that you will forever keep to yourself, even if you personally didn't know the real answer. _

_So since it's open for debate, since there's no clues as to why or a lead to follow, I will make an undoubtedly failed attempt at an educated guess based on who you are as a person and what I knew back then._

_You decided to stay because the stars wished it so._

* * *

**I changed the story name because I'm using a lot of songs to write this. If you're interested, here's some of the list so far.**

**Insomia - by Electric President**

**Sister by Dave Matthew **

**Soundscape to Ardor - Unknown. Just look it up on youtube.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**** - **I'm on a roll. Just going through all my old stories and updating. It's actually helping with getting more review and followers. I never imagined so many people loved my work.

Thanks so much for the support.

This story is going to be as simple and as complex as I can make it. For those who are interested, look for the twists and twirls for feelings mixed within. While it is always nice to write pointless material, it is also nice to sit and riddle your writing with emotions in every word planted.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Knowing what I know now compared to what I knew back then, there is such a vast difference. Your favorite color, the way you brushed the things off that really hurt you, and how you always dreamed of being able to paint clouds; Pointless trinkets of precious knowledge that I held so dearly to back then._

_Now, once I look back at whom you were and what I know in the present time, I would tell myself to throw it all away. I would coax myself into believing it was for the best if I just let everything go and not looked so deeply into everything. Maybe if I kept myself from searching, I wouldn't have stumbled down unknown hallways in your cosmic house._

_But from the distance, I heard the bell that called my name. From miles away I would have heard the ring ring ringing of that bell, calling me, telling me to come closer- look further into the depths of the darkness. What drew me to you is obvious, what forced me to trip and stumble within your layers is vague._

_Was it the ringing?_

_The fact that we had such an uncommon connection?_

_How we were the mere opposite of each other, yin and yang at its finest._

_No…No I'm sure, just as the stars that night, our twisted fate was set when we were five. Back then we knew something was bound to happen between us. We would laugh our laughs, giggle our giggles, and chat away about the pointlessness of toys back then. Yes, back then we knew we were destined for something great- something special. _

_So even if I sit here and pour elaborately that I would have forced myself to walk away from you._

_I know deep within my very being that I would have never listened and stayed._

_X_

"I can't believe it's 3 in the morning all ready," Naruto complained, arms crossed as he stood on the hill with the rest of us. Glancing towards me, he let out a smile, "Hanging out with you guys sure makes time fly."

"Oddly enough, I'd have to agree." Sasuke chimed in, strolling over with his hands in his pockets, "Time has been flying by. I wonder if my mom knows I'm still missing."

"I'm sure mine does," Naruto replied with a chuckle, "Probably ready to beat the breath out of me too. What about you, Sakura? Do your parents know you are out this late?"

I opened my mouth, heart hammering as I thought of what to say. After a moment I looked back down the hill, shoving my hands in my pocket, "I'm sure my father doesn't mind."

"Lucky," Naruto mumbled in a light tone of jealousy. He didn't catch the nervousness of my reply, and I was grateful that he didn't- even if it did hurt for him to stab at the nonexistence of any set rules I had to live by. My father…well I'm sure he was either still at the company or stumbling inside drunk and heading to sleep.

A soft voice soothed my troubled thoughts, "Well… I'm sure they are all worried in one way or another."

I glanced at Ino who was watching me carefully.

_You noticed, didn't you… You heard my very thoughts._

I caught her eye for a moment, and with a gentle smile aimed towards me, she added, "I mean, we are still their little girls and boys, till the very second we are off to our fancy little universities with a completely set trip of a football scholarships."

I blinked, confused. Not seconds before, though, did Naruto came in, "So you do know me?"

"Who doesn't," Ino replied, tearing her gaze away from me to look at Naruto, "You are our schools pride and joy."

"It's hard to miss the quarterback of our team," Sasuke agreed with a small smile, "You won the last game for us."

"Aw man," Naruto laughed out as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I had no idea anyone recognized me here. It's…just weird you know."

"That we aren't tripping ourselves over you like all the other little highschoolers?" Ino offered, walking over to bump her shoulder against his arm- he was taller after all- with a smile on her face as she teased.

"Yeah, actually that's exactly what it is," he admitted with an apologetic smile, "I'm not used to it. But you know, I like it better this way."

"Good, because we don't plan on tripping after you," Sasuke stabbed with a grin before looking over at me, "Right Sakura?"

_Sasuke…I never knew he looked out for me even back then. When I look at it now, he always attempted to include me in every conversation- making sure I was never left out._

I blinked, surprised, then nodded quickly with a small smile, "Yeah. You aren't so popular here with us."

Naruto laughed and ran his hand through his hair, "Aw man, what a relief. It's nice to have actual people to talk to, not the usual zombies who follow me around."

"Hmm, I'd have to say I agree also," Ino said softly as she rubbed her arm, smiling carefully to the ground, "Being popular at that school isn't as cracked up as it seems."

"Ino Yamanaka, the girl every boy and girl lusts over," Sasuke introduced as he walked around to her, patting her head with a smile, "Now there's a popular one."

Ino flicked his hand away with a small laugh, "Popular indeed. I wish I wasn't though."

"Totally agree," Naruto commented as he leaned against the tree, "it's overrated."

"Popularity is the price to pay when you are the football quarterback and a gorgeous girl," Sasuke said with a cross his arms, "And a dark mysterious guy who is assumed a playboy.

"And that would be Sasuke Uchia, mysterious bad boy," Naruto snickered as Sasuke nodded with a smile, running his hand through his hair to bush back his bangs, "The man who shuts down nearly all the girls who approach him."

"It's not easy doing so," Sasuke offered with a small frown, "But honestly they come out of nowhere asking for dates and I don't even know them."

"You'd like to get to know the girl first," Ino said and smiled slightly, "How cute."

"How realistic," Sasuke corrected with a chuckle, "I'm not going to just fall in love for a girl whose name wasn't even offered to me."

"Understandable," Naruto agreed. Then with a pause, his eyes slid to me. I stood there, slightly tense at the contact. He tilted his head in curiosity as he continued to watch me carefully, "Are you the only one who isn't popular?"

I blinked, then tearing my gaze away from him I stared at the ground, "I think so…"

"Well who the hell cares about that," Sasuke stepped in, giving Nartuo a small glare, "Obviously it isn't something that is overly amazing if we are sitting here complaining about it."

Naruto rose up his hands as he stepped down, "Hey it was just a question, I totally agree."

I gave Sasuke a small glance of gratitude and smiled slightly when I got a wink in return, "Well the story of our lives isn't much to brag about, from each of us it looks like."

_How truthful your words were, Ino. How much understanding you had even back then…_

Looking up at Ino's voice, I watched as she walked over to us all, arms swinging with her nonchalant steps, "Maybe we should stick together. Become something great."

"Change the fate of our school's system," Naruto continued with a grin, "Twist the meta(1) to something we believe in."

"And completely confuse the minds of those who **believe** that social behaviors have set rules," Sasuke added with a humored glance towards us all, "Show that there are no set guidelines and the rules aren't made to keep social order."

I watched them all, amazed how they all suddenly took a serious tone to such a silly cause. It was…nice to see that there were human beings everywhere, not matter how alien the popular kids seemed to be. When the eyes fell upon me, urging me to come up with a defiant promise as well, I couldn't help but smile and add in the most confident voice I thought was all but lost to me.

"To replace the old ways with new, and to lead the new to become old. Riddle the very ones who curiously wonder if there is another way to become accepted, and answer their very question with a simple reply." I looked at Ino with a smile, and with gentle smile in return she finished.

"Yes, there is another way. And for the sake of pure random cause, we will show it to them."

We all stood for a moment, soaking in our silly serious promise that we were making to no one- the we were promising to no one- that we were determined to show to…no one.

And as we all laughed, walking down the hill towards the river even though it was 3 in the morning, we prepared ourselves for an adventure we all seemed to crave for.

We prepared ourselves for the future.

X

_How nice it is to think of times that were simpler. How enlightening to take a moment to side step away from our disaster. Ino we were once nothing but a moment of chance and life. Ino we were once nothing but a memory of the present. _

_But Ino we are now nothing as what we once were._

_I want you to remember the simple, and toss the complex. Remember the complex, and rinse it with nothing but the simple. Then ask yourself, if you could run through the space of time, what very words would you speak to yourself to say that night._

_Then -with a momentary smile of satisfaction and an unimaginable searing of pain throughout your chest- know that you would have whispered the very words you have already uttered._

_And know you wouldn't change a thing, just like me._

* * *

(1)– A word I picked up from the game I play, but Im sure it's a word that is tossed around everywhere, not just in game life. It means the norm. In the game it means what it USUALLY takes to win a match, which would require 5 characters all having a particular set of skills that allow the team to win. In this story it means the norm of how high school and what it takes to become popular and accepted throughout the minor society.

(2) - Songs used - Electric President - _Farewell_ / Electric President- _Nightmare No. 5 or 6_ / Electric President -_ White Noise_

**This one was a bit short. It looks to me that I am still setting up the scene a bit. Don't worry. It will get as twisted and mind blowing as...well epicness itself!**

**My hopes for this story? That it comes as deep and heartfelt as my other -very raw and mistake filled- story Oats we sow. Only a few stumbled and loved it, most skipped over it. So this will be a side project for now, but know that along with Emerald of Servants, this will most likely be my favorite.**

**Shycadet is making up for lost time! Loves. Out.**


End file.
